Cagney
Cagney is the third update made available for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases of Burnout Paradise as a free download. It brings to players a number of bug fixes, two brand new vehicles and an assortment of additional "Community" vehicle finishes. Cagney also introduces the heavily anticipated Online Game modes as well as a few new features to the game. It was named after the famous gangster movie actor Jimmy Cagney. __TOC__ New Timed Challenges There are 70 new multi-part Timed Challenges. Each challenge has a leaderboard showing the top performers of each new challenge. New Freeburn Game Modes There are three new game modes to play while freeburning online with up to 8 players. The host can access them by using the Easy Drive Menu. Challenge Changes Some Freeburn Challenges now allow a certain amount of players to the leave the game before the challenge is cancelled. Online Stunt Run The winner is the player to rack up the largest score. Players can perform all of the same Stunts and Driving Skills as though they are in a single player Stunt Run. A player that is taken down by another player has their combo is and score of their current run revoked and the player that took down the other player is awarded a 3 times combo. Online Marked Man The winner is the player to score the most amount of points. Players must takedown another player randomly selected to be the Marked Man within the given time limit. The Marked Man scores by taking down those chasing them and making it to the end of the countdown without crashing or being taken down. Chasers score by taking down the Marked Man before the time runs out. If the Marked Man crashes within the time limit then no-one scores any points. Online Road Rage Players are randomly put on either the Blue or Red team. The Blue team must race through 2 sets of checkpoints while the Red team attempts to stop them by taking them down. The Blue team doesn't win until a member of their team passes both checkpoints. The Red team wins by taking down all members of the Blue team. Blue team members can crash and respawn without being knocked out of the game although if a Blue team member is taken down by another Blue team member then they are knocked out of the game. Blue team members are not given and are unable to earn boost throughout the game but knocked out Blue team members can use boost. Red team members are given unlimited boost and cannot be knocked out of the game. New Vehicles and Liveries There are new vehicles and liveries in the Cagney update. The Criterion-Designed Vehicles and Liveries can be unlocked during the Graduation Weekend Challenges. The fan-made liveries are available in the junkyard after downloading the Cagney update. New Vehicles New Liveries *Carson GT Tiger - Fan made Carson GT Concept livery. *Carson Hippy Van - Fan designed Carson Inferno Van livery. *Hunter Oval Steel Racer - Fan designed Hunter Racing Oval Champ livery. *Rossolini Tempesta Dream - Fan made Rossolini Tempesta livery. Ranked Race Changes There were many Ranked Race changes to help rid ranked racing of cheating. Instead of custom routes now are able to use any of the Paradise Drives. There are 40 new ones included in the Cagney update including 7 user-created races. *Custom Routes can no longer be used. *Events can no longer split into "Rounds" (excluding 10 Paradise Drives with checkpoints). *Traffic can no longer able to be switched off. *Vehicles are grouped by boost rating. *Players are now able to select their car after seeing the race's route. *The host no longer has the ability to kick players during a Race. *Starting positions are based on the players' World Rankings. *All cars have full boost bars at the start of the race. *Rank and Racing points are displayed on Today's Best. *New map icons to allow players to better distinguish the start and finish points. *A Canadian leaderboard has been added. Additional Fixes *There is a new title screen when starting up the game featuring the Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo that is included in the Cagney update. *The Live Page is accessible through the EasyDrive Menu and the Start Menu. It shows Burnout Paradise news updates, a player's recent activity in Paradise City and what people are playing online. It also shows weather and time for real-life cities. *The PlayStation 3 release now features custom soundtrack support. Players are able to select music they have uploaded onto their hard drive and listen to it in-game. *1080i is now supported on the PlayStation 3. There are also improved graphics when viewing in standard definition. *Players can now see if other online players' cars are damaged. *There are now sound effects included for the Easy Drive menu. The Easy Drive menu also closes after 20 seconds of inactivity. *Searching for online games returns more information than before. *Players now have the ability to invert the Y-Axis of the camera controls within the "Under The Hood" menu. *Others players in a Freeburn Session now receive a "shout-out" if a player is ahead in all of the "Today's Best" categories. *Players are now able to view online leaderboards for Ranked Races and Freeburn Challenges while in an Online Freeburn. *The Hunter Citizen's sirens are now functional. *The classical music from Picture Paradise can now be played outside of Picture Paradise. *PlayStation 3 users are now able to mute other players in an online freeburn. *The turn signal navigation has been improved. *The Krieger logo has been changed from the previously Audi-like logo to a bold "K". Audio Additions